


Beautiful Beginnings

by GratiaAeternum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hyuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaAeternum/pseuds/GratiaAeternum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk knows he likes boys. He just has to find the right one now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Beginnings

Sanghyuk discovered he liked boys at a fairly young age, always being drawn to the actors and not the actresses like the other boys were. He always noticed the lankiness of the other boys, and their toothy grins as they played in mud or rough-housed just like he did, not the gentle curves and soft features that girl's seem to have. And as brave and naïve as any eight-year old, he had told his parents right away, almost proud with his discovery. They had been concerned and not in the least bit comfortable with their son's announcement, but eventually embraced it because they couldn’t deny their only child, and they always had room to love every part of their boy, no matter what. So Sanghyuk grew up like any other boy, and didn’t think anything of his like for guys until middle school came. That was when things began to go downhill.

He would hear such vulgar words being flung around the halls and in classes, all having to do with being 'gay.' Which is what Sanghyuk was, he soon found out. He had overheard some guys, jocks to be more specific, talking about how disgusting gays (they used far harsher words) were and how they should just be normal and like girls for fuck's sake. It spooked the soon to be thirteen year-old to no end. He ended up crying in his mom's arm when he had arrived home, sobbing and asking why he was so disgusting. And it was at that moment that his mom had told him, looking him straight in the eye, "Sanghyuk, you are and will always be who you are. Do not let other's dictate your life and don’t be afraid to express yourself, because anyone would be lucky to have your love. Gender should not affect that, my little Hyukkie." 

And from then on, Sanghyuk had taken those words to heart and never let other's get to him. He had been bullied all through high school, called the worst of names, and had even been in a few fights, which he had always won. And when college started, he couldn’t be any happier with who he become.

______

"Han Sanghyuk, get your butt down here right this instant or I will not take you and you will have to stay here forever," Sanghyuk's mom exclaimed from the foyer. 

Sanghyuk squawked as he quickly buttoned his skinny jeans and threw on the first shirt he saw before running downstairs and to his mother who's previously annoyed expression turned to one of immense humor. "Hyukkie, dear, do you plan on wearing that to your dorm?"

Confused, Sanghyuk looked down to see he was wearing a bright yellow shirt that had a baby bunny on the front, munching on a carrot. It had been a gift from his mom from Easter and he felt his face warm with a deep blush. But he also knew that he didn’t have time to change so he quickly declined his mother's offer to take him the next day and ran to the car where all of his things were already packed and ready to go. 

The ride to the university was short given they only lived about twenty minutes away, but when they arrived at the dorms, Sanghyuk suddenly had this sudden urge to live with his parents. True, he had already toured the campus, twice at that, but that had been a day when most people weren't there, and now there were people everywhere. But Sanghyuk's mom was insistent that he just head to his dorm room and unpack and then take a well-deserved nap to settle in. 

So he did just that, taking his few suitcases and dragging them behind him to the dorm rooms, becoming more unsettled by the moment with all of the commotion around him. The only thing that kept him from jumping the gun and heading back home was the words that his best friend, Hongbin, had given to him before they parted ways to their respective colleges. The words were, "Just think, Sanghyuk, you may even find a hot guy that s perfect for you!"

While he doubted the perfect or hot part, Sanghyuk did so desperately want to have a boyfriend. He had never had one, and had only ever kissed one person, that person being Hongbin at that. It was just a stupid experiment they had done to confirm if Hongbin liked boys, which he didn’t, and it had led to an awkward separation before their friendship became stronger than ever. So Sanghyuk's love life was basically nonexistent.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Sanghyuk didn’t notice someone walking towards him until it was too late. After a flurry of papers and limbs, Sanghyuk blinked as he looked down to see a guy sprawled on the sidewalk before him, papers everywhere and bulky glasses sitting crooked across a prominent nose. And when Sanghyuk knelt down, apologies about to spew from his trembling mouth, the guy looked up at him above his glasses frame and Sanghyuk literally felt his heart stop.

The man before him was beautiful, breathtakingly so. With full, plush lips, a broad brow, and eyes that just seemed to sparkle and glow in their puppy-like resemblance. And it left the poor boy speechless as he knelt there, staring at the perfection before him. And then the perfection laughed.

"Ah, sorry, I must not have watched where I was going," the stranger said, picking himself up and dusting off his clothes before looking at the papers around him with a frown. And it was then that Sanghyuk's muddled brain seemed to jump into action once again. Quickly, he picked up all the papers scattered about and shakily handed them over to the now grinning man. "Oh my, thank you!" And when Sanghyuk managed a stuttered, "You're welcome," the other giggled and put his hand out. Sanghyuk just stared blankly for a moment before rushing to take the offered appendage, hoping his palms weren't too sweaty.

"I'm Lee Jaehwan, by the way," the beautiful man said, and Sanghyuk nodded slightly as he mentally tested out the name, pleased with it, or maybe he was just too engrossed in the other to even process anything. And Sanghyuk hadn't realized he was zoning until Jaehwan laughed, the sound melodic and soothing. "And you are," Jaehwan inquired. 

"Oh," Sanghyuk said smartly before his eyes widened. "Oh! I'm Sanghyuk. Han Sanghyuk."

"Well, Sanghyuk, I hope to see you around." And then the beautiful stranger left and Sanghyuk stared at the space he had been until he was nudged along by a thrall of students. And as he went through the motions of unpacking and becoming acquainted with his roommate, Wonsik, Sanghyuk realized that he may actually be in love. And he was both excited and scared to death.  
________  
About a month in, and Sanghyuk could honestly say he was becoming used to the frenzy of College life. He kept a steady schedule of what he considered the perfect balance his studies, social life (what little he had), and of course, sleep and time for meals. And now he didn’t know what to do with any free time he had, which started to become a few hours a day as he finished his homework fast. So he did what any other diligent student would do. He decided to use the extra time for studying. 

So that’s how he ended up in front of a small café one day. The library had been packed to the brim that day, with all the research papers and labs due that week. But Sanghyuk wasn't disappointed per say, just slightly frazzled with how his daily routine was disrupted. Although the café didn’t look bad, not at all. It looked cozy and welcoming. So with a small smile, Sanghyuk made his way inside. 

And almost walked right back out.

Because there, in all his glory, was Jaehwan, the beautiful stranger who Sanghyuk still had the worst crush on. But Jaehwan wasn’t alone. He was with another guy, this new man having black wavy locks that contrasted with Sanghyuk's own silky blonde strands. Not to mention he seemed well built, with an athlete's body and a face that was both striking and endearing with full cheeks and cat-like eyes. And Jaehwan just seemed so, so happy. He was laughing and blushing slightly at something the dark haired man said.

And what made everything even more fantastic for Sanghyuk was the fact that Jaehwan turned and the he was looking right at him, all smiles and waves. And the man with him noticed and glared at Sanghyuk hard enough to cause the freshman to shiver in discomfort.

He needed to leave. He knew that much. But his legs didn’t know what to do, and he didn't want to seem like a loser and flee when he had just stepped into the café, so he quickly ordered a latte to go, and once held in his shaking grasp after paying, Sanghyuk practically ran out the door and didn’t stop till he was safe in his dorm. Safe to cry, that is.

Setting down the latte with a clunk that caused some of the hot liquid to spill over some of his biology papers, Sanghyuk barely made it to his bed before the sobbing started. And it didn’t seem like it would ever end. It felt like his heart was splitting, slowly peeling away with the realizations that the one he loved had his own lover and seemed quite happy with him.

And then, of course his roommate came in, looking haggard from a long day no doubt, but instantly perking up when he took in Sanghyuk's trembling form and swollen eyes. He quickly tried to see what was wrong, and when Sanghyuk told him everything Wonsik seemed close to tears too. But that wasn’t a surprise, he was always so emotional and for once, Sanghyuk welcomed the loud cried of apologies and tight hugs as he soon became the one who had to stop Wonsik's seemingly never-ending tears. 

Drawing back, Wonsik wiped at his eyes and spoke. "How about we get some ice cream and then come back here to watch Naruto on my laptop," he said in his deep voice that was now laced with the gruffness that came with crying.

So they did just that, and Sanghyuk soon found that he could do this. He could still live on knowing the one he liked had someone, because Jaehwan looked happy and that was all that mattered.  
________  
Soon the days turned to weeks and suddenly exams started. And Sanghyuk was up to his neck in papers and study guides, a pain but such a blessing with taking his mind off of Jaehwan and any sort of life that didn’t revolve around learning about all the ways meiosis and mitosis created cells. So he dedicated all his time to studying, and when the gruesome exams were finally over he spent his time with Wonsik and Wonsik's best friend, Hakyeon. He was both loud and sincere, acting as Sanghyuk's second mom in his chaotic university life. 

Sanghyuk almost forgot about Jaehwan and his whole love ordeal until the day he was packing up his things for Christmas break and he happened to glance out his window to see a figure standing on the edge of the sidewalk, and then the figure was falling, objects of all sorts rolling everywhere, and of course Sanghyuk was too nice not to help. So he ran outside and was about to pick up a funky looking Christmas sock when the figure looked up, and all Sanghyuk saw was fluffy hair and a big nose that snuffled adorably. 

About to walk back into his dorm in fear for another heartbreak, Sanghyuk finally took in the red eyes and broken glasses that seemed to be falling haphazardly across Jaehwan's face. And then, when he was about to leave without a word, too afraid of what his voice would sound like, he saw how Jaehwan looked to be on the verge of tears, so Sanghyuk stayed and offered to go get some hot drink to talk about what happened. When Jaehwan smiled, a small smile but a smile nonetheless, Sanghyuk felt quite proud of himself and led the other to the closest place to get delicious hot chocolate. He hadn't even noticed it was the café he had seen the other at before with his boyfriend until Jaehwan suddenly broke down, and Sanghyuk barely had time to have him sit down so Jaehwan wouldn't fall over. 

Ordering two large hot chocolates with extra, extra marshmallows, Sanghyuk slid into the seat across from Jaehwan and gave the other his drink. And when Jaehwan looked down to see the mass of sugary treats sitting atop the rich chocolate drink, he laughed, a small, breathy laugh that made Sanghyuk frown as he sipped his own drink. They sat in silence for almost twenty minutes, finishing their drinks and letting a nice employee take up their empty mugs. 

It was only once the woman was gone that Sanghyuk turned to Jaehwan and with resolve in his mind, voiced his thoughts. "Did he break up with you?" He winced at his choice of words, but there was no taking them back now, not when Jaehwan jerked his head up to stare at him, wide-eyed and maybe a little suspicious. 

"How….how do you know about Taekwoon?" So that was his name. Taekwoon. In Sanghyuk's opinion it was stupid, but maybe that was because this Taekwoon person was the reason his crush had bawled his eyes out.

"I don’t," Sanghyuk replied, much more confident in himself than he had been when previously talking with Jaehwan. Maybe it was because of the situation, or maybe because of the broken glasses that hid a good portion of Jaehwan's face.

"Did he do that?" Sanghyuk motioned to the broken lenses and Jaehwan flushed as he took the glasses off and set them down. And then Sanghyuk felt nervous again, because Jaehwan was even more handsome without his glasses, his eyes pretty even when ringed with red and slightly swollen.

"Oh, no, he didn’t do anything like that. I…fell when I was leaving his room and they slipped off and well…" he made a brief motion towards the cracks and Sanghyuk nodded, satisfied for at least the moment.

"Well, I know we don’t really know each other but…I don’t know if you remember me or not, but just know that you can tell me anything." When Jaehwan laughed, Sanghyuk was slightly put off, clearly not expecting such a response. Jaehwan giggled again and wiped at his face as new tears fell. And Sanghyuk panicked as he thought the worse, thought that he was the cause of the distress. But he wasn’t, as it turned out. 

And then Jaehwan explained how Taekwoon apparently never let him just talk, and how he realized that a complete stranger was better than his boyfriend. Sanghyuk then listened to all of the other's problems. Whether they included Taekwoon being closed off and distant, or when Taekwoon had cheated on him for apparently four months after they had been dating for three years, and it was sad to say that the prospect of Jaehwan being single filled Sanghyuk with a slight sense of joy. But he pushed those thoughts aside as he kept listening to how Jaehwan had found out Taekwoon was cheating when he had walked in on them making love on their bed, and how Taekwoon had blatantly told him, in front of the other guy even, that he didn’t love Jaehwan anymore.

Sanghyuk, completely at a loss for words by the end, did the only thing he could think of. He stood up, walked to Jaehwan's side of the table, and as Jaehwan stood up in surprise he gave the other the tightest and warmest hug he could muster, the sudden embrace causing Jaehwan to stiffen before he melted in Sanghyuk's arms and his face in his neck as he let more tears fall, soaking Sanghyuk's shirt. And as Jaehwan pulled back, Sanghyuk saw the most beautiful sight.

Jaehwan was giving him that same grin he had given him when they first met those many months ago, and Sanghyuk felt his heart swell in joy and his stomach flutter about. Jaehwan then leaned forward and placed a small peck on Sanghyuk's cheek with a promise to meet Sanghyuk at the café the next day. And Sanghyuk didn’t hear Jaehwan say it, but he could almost believe it was a date. And when Sanghyuk showed up the next day at the exact same time, he was dropped off at his dorm after with a gentle press of those full lips to his own and he almost felt his soul sore through the night sky as Jaehwan left with a small wave and that trademark grin.

Sanghyuk had to remember to thank Hongbin for convincing him to stay.


End file.
